


piggyback rides

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Hikaru carries Ben when he gets a little tipsy.





	piggyback rides

Hikaru hikes Ben up more firmly on his back, laughing under his breath as his boyfriend makes a noise of surprise. “Give me a little help, here, and grab on, would you?” he asks, jostling his shoulders.

Ben- on the cuddly side of tipsy, slumped against HIkaru’s back and swinging his legs idly- doesn’t make himself useful by wrapping his arms around Hikaru’s neck, instead running warm, broad palms over his shoulders. “You’re so strong,” he says, a note of wonder in his voice.

“If you’d ever come to the gym with me when I ask, you could be, too.” Hikaru cranes his neck, trying to check the street signs at the intersection they’ve come to, and nearly overbalances.

Ben laughs, burying his nose in Hikaru’s hair. “Strong but clumsy,” he teases. “And you claim to be a _fencer_.”

“Different,” Hikaru grunts, adjusting his grip on Ben’s knees once more. He squints up, frowning at the unfamiliar street names. “I think I might be lost.”

“Uhhhhhhhh…” Ben shifts on his back, looking behind them, then makes a noise of satisfaction. ”Nope.”

Hikaru huffs, a fond grin tugging at the corners of his lips despite himself. “You’re drunk; what do you know?”

“I know that diner has the best chili cheese fries on this end of the city,” Ben says, indignance dripping from his tone, and points back behind them.

Sure enough, when Hikaru turns, there’s a little slice of Americana peering out at them, brightly lit and with a neon “Open” sign. He’s not sure how he missed it on the first pass, except for his focus on getting one foot in front of the other with a buck eighty of dead weight on his back.

“We should stop for chili cheese fries,” Ben whispers loudly, and that–that sounds like a _great_ idea. Maybe they’ll sober him up enough to walk on his own two feet with minimal guidance.

“Anything for you,” Hikaru says gallantly, heading back the way they came, and Ben presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Love you,” he says cheerfully.

Hikaru grins into the night, glad Ben’s too drunk to notice his blush. “Love you, too,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/167524964842/for-the-prompts-if-youre-still-accepting-them)


End file.
